Weapons and Booze
by x0xkassieannx0x
Summary: After a hard day the females of G.I Joe reunite with some of their old friends for a night a mayhem. Starring Scarlett, Lady Jaye, Cover Girl and Jinx. Rated T for one bad word at the end of the story.


**Summary:** After the women have a hard day dealing with the men in the Pit, they meet up with their old friends, Jack, Vodka, Smirnoff and Rum. With some cameo's by Javelins, Slug Guns, Cross Bows and Shruiken. Expect a lot of damage.

**Characters:** Scarlett, Lady Jaye, Jinx and Cover Girl.

**Rating:** T, for referances to alcohol and one bad word right at the end.

**A/N**: _This is my first published story for G.I Joe. I have done a lor of research into it to find out personalities and everything. This isn't based after any particular version, it's more mix of everything. Though for future referance I am an avid shipper of Scarlett/Snake Eyes. I know it's a little out there, but this was just something fun to write. It's highly unbelievable, but hey, we all need a laugh every now and then. This is fairly light hearted, I recently had my drink spiked so I wanted to write a story where the girls could drink but wouldn't have to worry about that sort of thing =D. If you ahve any suggestions just let me know, I quite enjoy writing humour fics._

* * *

**Weapons and Booze**

Hawke was asleep, but somehow he heard giggles nearby.

Opening his eyes the noise suddenly stopped.

Shaking his head to clear it he closed his eyes again.

Just as he felt himself doze off he heard the sound of a clicking in the hallway.

He sat up in bed again and the sound suddenly stopped. He was going crazy.

He groaned and slumped back under the covers, putting ear plugs in and covering his face with his pillow he drifted back off again.

Beach Head was on his bed snoring loudly, despite the fact he sounded like a 10 tonne truck he was a very light sleeper.

He heard whispering outside his door and sat up in his bed, the sound immediately stopped and he tried to clear his head, 'Damn greenshirts.' He muttered before letting his head hit the pillow again.

Just as he closed his eyes a large thump came from the hallways and he jumped up.

As he opened the door he saw nothing at all. He scratced his head confused, he was losing it.

Stashed in a hallway storage room Scarlett, Jaye, Cover Girl and Jinx were all sat snickering very drunkenly.

The thump had actually been Scarlett tripping over, she had a bottle of half empty Smirnoff in her hands while Cover Girl had a bottle of Vodka, Jinx a bottle of Rum and Jaye a bottle of Jack.

It obviously wasn't the first drink of the nigt though.

The girls had had a tough day and had decided to all go to Jinx and Scarlett's quarters to have a girly night, but this girly night involved gossip, mis applied make up, food throwing and alcohol, with a possible appearance by some of the throwing stars located in the females room, and there was quite an extensive collection.

Why couldn't they have a normal sleepover with painting nails and watching movies?

That was the million dollar question.

They had decided, after a few drinks, that Cover Girl and Jaye should learn how to throw Shruiken.

A bad idea on the girls behalf.

Some had been lodged within the walls of the girls quarters, and many more had made appearances in more, um, interesting places located around the base.

Let's just say that Beach Head may have a fit when there is a few more traps on the obstacle course in the morning.

Currently the girls had decided to have a game of Black Jack, and they knew sooner or later they would have to make their way back through the halls to get more alcohol.

All four women were dressed in PJ's. Well they werent really PJ's. Tank tops and boxer shorts.

Scarlet wearing green, Cover Girl wearing Pink, Lady Jaye wearing purple and Jinx wearing blue. They were barefoot and had let their hair down, literally.

They got up and started stumbling through the hallways. Each with throwing stars in their hands.

Cover Girls eyes widened suddenly, 'Look!' She said loudly and the other's all followed where she was pointed.

Storm Shadows room was irght ahead of them.

Jinx grinned, 'My turn!' She said as she grabbed a handful of throwing stars.

Trying to aim them, while indispose, was slightly hard for the ninja apprentice, but somehow she still managed to, without making a noise.

The girls grinned, their mission somewhat accomplished and stumbled towards the quarters.

They needed more weapons.

Scarlett grabbed her cross bow and an assortment of arrows, Jaye grabbed her Javelins, Jinx loaded up more shruiken and Cover Girl grabbed, a slug gun.

That wouldn't end well.

They glanced at her and grinned, 'What do you plan on doing with that?' Jaye asked studying the gun intently.

Civer Girl grinned, 'A few more dints around this place might make it look like someone actually trains here.' She reasoned.

The others all slowly nodded their heads, 'Ohh.' They all agreed before setting off again.

Duke was sure he could hear something going on outside his room, he just had no idea what.

While his eyes were closed he heard little sounds of metal on metal, and occasionally a cuss word would come form someone's mouth.

Then when he opened his eyes it would stop.

As the sounds stopped all together he got up and went to open his door, only to find it wouldn't budge.

He glanced at the time, 0430. Most of the Joe's would be waking up around this time.

Going to his phone he placed a call to General Hawke explaining the situation.

By 0500 the Joes had all been awakened, and many were looking at the path of destruction that had been caused in the mens quarters.

'We must of had a intruder last night, who else could of done this?' Clutch asked confused.

They glanced around at the vast amount of shruiken lodged in the walls.

They were gonna say something else when Storm Shadow and Snake Eye's approached them looking unimpressed and holding a collection of shruiken.

Shipwreck pointed, 'You's did this! These belong to you!' He exclaimed trying to pull one of the stars out from the wall but failing.

Snake Eye's shook his head and held up the shruiken.

Storm Shadow folded his arms, 'These don't belong to us, but we know who they do belong to.' He said plainly.

The others tilted their heads. 'Who?' they all asked.

Storm Shadow raised an eyebrow, 'Who, from all the Joes, other than Snake Eyes, Kamakura and myself, are qualified to use throwing stars?' He asked.

Beach Head growled, 'Jinx and Scarlett.' He said casting his eyes around the room and noticing none of the females were there.

Breaker came down the hallway carrying a javelin in his hand.

'Anyone recognise this?' He asked holding the javelin up.

Flint raised his eybrows, 'That's Jaye's javelin, well one of them. Where did you find it?' He asked perplexed.

Breaker frowned, 'I found it lodged in the wall of the communications room with fruit attatched to it, kebab style.' He said tossing the javelin on the floor.

They were about to continue when a greenshirt ran up to them, 'Ah, excuse me sir, permission to speak?' He asked nervously.

Hawke glanced at the young man and nodded, things couldn't get any worse, could they?

'Uh, there seems to be, what looks like, um, crossbow arrows lodged in the wall of the kitchen.'

He said fiddling with his hands, and then glanced at him again, 'And possibly some slug gun shots throughout the pit.'

He finished casting a glance away from the pulsing vein in Hawkes temple.

They all glanced at each other and let out a breath. 'Okay, let's go find these women before they cause anymore hassle.

The guys broke up ins earch of their missing team mates, after an hour they found them.

About one mile from the pitt, one of the Wolverine tanks had been driven out onto Beach Heads running course and nearly into a tree.

The tyre tracks were noticable all the way from the pit, and how they got it out there drunk was beyond anyone's knowledge.

Located inside said tank, all four women were sprawled on the seats with empty bottles of booze in their hands.

Beach Head was the one who found them.

'Get your lazy asses into gear now!' He exclaimed loudly.

All he received was a muffled groan and, 'Stay away daddy, five more minutes.' Come from Cover Girl's mouth.

Beach noticed the slug gun, the crossbow, the shuriken and the javelins nearby and rubbed his head, he was not going to deal with this, he'd have a mental breakdown.

A few minutes later the rest of the Joes had arrived and Duke looked in and frowned, 'Oh, well tis is good.' He said sarcastically, but with a hint of amusement to his voice.

Hawke glanced at the girls, 'Krieger, Hart-Burnett, Arashikage and O'Hara, attention!' He yelled.

The girl groaned at the loud voice, but their eyes shot open.

Looking around they noticed all the Joe's looking at them.

Beside them they saw their weapons, and on the otherside saw the empty bottles.

They all looked at each other.

'Well shit.' Muttered Scarlett.

* * *

_Uh, so, yeah. I hope you enoyed it. I knwo it's veyr out there, and a bit out of character, but i ahd fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. =D_

_Kassie xo_


End file.
